


The Error in us all

by Goodbye Google Plus (Penjamin24seven365), UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Goodbye%20Google%20Plus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Ink has lost all motivation to move forward...





	The Error in us all

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this somewhere else originally I can't remember where but its most likely Google Plus

Ink sits and stares at the art floating around him. He feels nothing. He does nothing as gravity shifts and the art falls, fluttering to the ground. He can't see them. The Au's. The doorways. Their gone. Closed to him forever.

Error stares as ink just sits there srounded by little paint bottles and scattered papers. What was he doing. Shouldn't ink be bouncing around trying to find out what's going on. Error himself wanted to know, and had only came to demand answers on why he couldn't open some of the Au's. He wanted to know what limited his ability.

Ink knew error was there but, he didn't care. "I don't know what's wrong." He said just above a whisper. "Even if I did, I can't do anything anyhow."  
Error didn't say anything for a moment. "Well then, that fixes one of my problems. Without the defender of the Au's around, my job will be a piece of cake."  
No reaction.  
A little weirded out Error leaves.  
A week goes by and ink is still sitting there. Doing nothing.  
Error had been keeping an eye on him. Just in case it was a trick. But he just sat there and did nothing. it was making him stir crazy watching him sit there. Deciding enough was enough. error marched in, and grabs him.  
Hosting him up to his feet.  
"Cut it out already, and do something." He growls.  
Ink looks shocked before looking away.  
"Like what!" Ink says bitterly.  
"Anything, go on an art binge, encourage the creators, create 5 new worlds for me to try and destroy, i don't care just do something."  
"I can't!" ink scuffed. "I can't, and I don't know why." He looks down at the art work at his feet. "I just, give up."  
"You can't give up, that's not you!" Error shoves ink making him fall. "You aren't suppose to say that. Your not allowed to say that! You aren't allowed," error turns his back on ink. looking around the room to collect himself. The he says sadly. "Your not allowed to do that."  
Walking away he picks up ink's paintbrush and sighs. "You're supposed to encourage them, tell them to keep going, you're suppose to help them work through things until they are happy with what they created." Gripping the brush tightly with both hands he turns. "I mean, You have more meaning then I do. Everyone loves you. I'm just the bad guy, Right? I'm here just for you, so you can create. You get to help them I just take care of the ones they don't want anymore. The worlds they gave up on. The deserted ones! The unfinished ones!"  
Ink stood up stopping errors rant.  
"Oh, poor you! A week goes by and I don't help or encourage someone, and your suffering. Oh yeah, poor error. Must be real tuff, well I don't care anymore. " getting into errors face he began shouting. "Erase it, erase it all! I don't care."  
"You have to care!" error yelled back.  
"Well. I. Don't. And nothing can make me because nothing works. So go for it. Erase it all."

Complete shock takes over errors face as ink yells. He couldn't believe just how far ink had fallen. How he has given up. He was suppose to be the good guy. The artists hero. What happened.  
Looking at errors shocked face ink backs off. Sighing he looks around the room. Paint splattered empty walls, a messy floor of papers, Half empty Paint bottles, crumpled paper balls, pencils, journals, and crayons. He looked at error who was still staring at him. He gave a halfhearted laugh at error holding his brush. The Irony was not lost on him. "You know, giving up is like a disease. " ink pauses looking down at his paint stained hands. "My creator gave up on me, on my story. On my world. But I refused. I just didn't want to. I refused being made for nothing. being made to an unfinished world." ink collapse into his knees burying his face in his hands. "It was an abandoned world. I didn't want to be abandoned. But I'm still incomplete."  
Error just stood there unsure of what to do.  
"It finally caught up to me. the paint Can't help me anymore. I've given up. Just like my maker."

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing up space in my notebook app is complicated


End file.
